That's fucking great, good for you, here is the medal
by Deadloss
Summary: Sebastián necesitaba al menos ocho horas de sueño todos los días para ser persona, algo que a Jim parecía importarle poco. O cómo Jim casi muere a las cinco de la mañana y Sebastián no sabe dónde meterse. Crack


Disclaimer: Nada es mio bla, fines no lucrativos, bla.

N.A: Esto es lo que escribo entre historias serias, es la primera vez que hago algo de humor y en fin, casi no lo publico. Espero que al menos os riais algo. Cualquier fallo o lo que sea como siempre me decís

* * *

Había muchas cosas en este mundo que Sebastián no terminaba de entender. Sobre todo en cuanto se refirieran a Jim. En cuanto se refirieran a él podía saltar a estar completamente perdido en tiempo récord; como en aquel momento.

—Levántate. —Decía el muy tarado frente al pie de la cama. Sebastián le respondió con un murmullo ininteligible. Qué tripa se la habría roto a Jim a las cuatro de la mañana sí que estaba fuera de su comprensión. Piedad, necesitaba al menos ocho horas de sueño para ser persona y al menos hacia tres días que no las cumplía del todo. — ¡He dicho que te levantes!

Encima la habitación estaba helada y ni idea de donde encontrar sus pantalones...sí que estaba perdido esa madrugada. Al fin se sentó a un lado recogiendo la ropa interior del suelo.

—En serio, como vuelvas a despertarme para que vaya a comprar algo al supermercado no sé qué te hago.

—No, te he despertado porque eres imbécil. —Jim llevaba el pijama azul que le quedaba grande y cara de enfado monumental, Sebastián debía ser de las pocas personas capaces de hacerle enfadar tanto solo durmiendo. —Dime qué es esto. — Dijo lanzándole un botellín de agua lleno de líquido verdoso.

Eso verde no era agua. ¿Por qué estaba en una botella de agua? ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado por media botella de algo verde? Ah, ya...

—Uhmn, sí, es líquido anticongelante.

—Y se puede saber ¿por qué hay anticongelante en un botellín en el frigorífico?

—Bueno, es que quería ver si...bueno, se congelaba.

—Que querías ver si el anticongelante se congelaba. En el frigorífico, donde no lo hace ni el agua. Es una broma.

Vale, la idea había sido un poco estúpida, pero pocas ideas no lo son tras casi una botella de vodka. Aunque vamos que tampoco era motivo para montar semejante circo.

—Bien, ¿por qué me despiertas? Podías haberme gritado por eso mañana.

—Te despierto porque me he bebido más de la mitad de un trago.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué has hecho eso?

—Tenía sed, creía que era una bebida energética.

— ¡Mierda! Si estaba en una botella, ¿cómo iba a ser una bebida energética?

—No sé, ¿cómo iba a ser anticongelante que habías puesto para ver si se congelaba?

— ¡Joder, joder! ¡Mierda! Es muy tóxico ¿no? — ¿Qué se hacía ahora? Tenía la garrafa en el maletero, ¿llamar al 112? Pero no podían ir a un hospital normal ¿no? ¿O sí?

—Espero que no estés pensando en llamar a emergencias. Por favor, Seb no derroches todas tus geniales ideas en una sola noche.

—¿Y qué hacemos?

—Por lo visto yo, morirme. —Jim estaba plantado en mitad de la habitación con los brazos cruzados, y el rostro relajado ahora que en el de Sebastián brillaba la alarma. Terminó de ponerse la camiseta y cogió el móvil de la mesilla, desconectando el cargador de un golpe.

—Voy a buscar en Google.

—Claro, "he hecho beber a alguien anticongelante" seguro que tiene muchas entradas útiles.— Conforme hablaba Jim terminó sentándose al borde de la cama, apoyado en Sebastián. Quién leía lo más rápido posible, todos los artículos eran de gente casi muriendo o muriendo tras haberlo ingerido.

—Menuda mierda, Seb. Siempre creí que si me matabas lo harías rompiéndome el cuello.—No le respondió al principio, estaba muy ocupado leyendo páginas sobre que le ocurría a los gatos tras ingerir anticongelante.

— ¿No apostarías por que te disparase?

—No, harías algo más íntimo. Aunque lo del anticongelante no lo había vislumbrado, te doy puntos por ello.

—Cállate, anda por favor.–Estaba en una página de consejos veterinarios. Una explicación larguísima sobre química y cristalización del hígado—Aquí pone que al perro o gato hay que darles whisky para evitar la muerte. No he cogido más porque las cosas químicas no las entiendo. —Jim se inclinó sobre la pantalla, fue la única muestra que dio de interés por salvar su vida.

Sebastián se levantó y agarrándole del brazo lo arrastró hasta el salón . —Vamos, creo que compré una botella de Strogh80 que puedes beber.

— ¿Crees que si le escribo a Sherlock sobre si lo del alcohol es verdad sonara muy raro?—Como no, Jim estaría en el lecho de muerte y Holmes seguiría saliendo en la conversación.

—Igual servía de utilidad por una puñetera vez. —Masculló Sebastián mientras ponía los vasos sobre la mesa de café, Jim se había sentado en el sofá.

—Sí, puedo verlo. Enunciándolo de forma adecuada igual hasta funciona... ¿cómo frustró la victima el intento de asesinato?¡Sí! En una disputa laboral, diría domestica pero asumámoslo Seb, somos más de disputas laborables que domésticas. Porque no somos muy domésticos, pero tampoco es que me discutas mucho en el trabaj-

Sebastián le agarró de la parte de atrás de la cabeza para hundirle el chupito en la boca. No sabía si era el anticongelante que empezaba a hacerle efecto o una de sus verborreas. Qué más daba, no iba a arriesgarse.

Cuando separó el vaso de los labios los tapo enseguida con su mano, no iba a permitir que lo escupiese. Sabía que no le iba a gustar, porque a nadie le gustaba. Jim le miraba indignado negándose a tragar, debía estar ardiéndole la boca

—Te taparé la nariz si me obligas, así que trágatelo. —Estuvo aguantándole la mirada por casi un minuto más hasta que el muy terco cedió.

— ¡Ogh, esa cosa es lo peor que he probado! ¿Para qué compras eso?

—Otro más.

—No, rebájalo con algo.

—Otro.

—El anticongelante no sabía tan mal, quizás puedas mezclarlo con eso.

—Te vas a tomar cuatro de estos solos o juro que voy a la cocina a por un embudo y te los tomarás igualmente pero pasándolo mucho peor.

Lo que le faltaba era que encima se le pusiera difícil, con Jim nunca nada podía ser sencillo. Pero era lo único que había leído, era la única idea que se le ocurría y eso que todavía no había descartado del todo la de ir al hospital. Podían inventarse alguna historia...pero esto era más práctico. Agarró a Jim del brazo y a la botella del cuello.

—Puedes hacerlo tú solo con dignidad o puedo empujarte contra el sofá y vaciarte media botella encima –Que no se dijese que Sebastián era un hombre sin opciones.

—Que te jodan, la próxima vez no te despierto. —Jim le respondió con una sonrisa torcida.

—Como tú mandes.

En un rápido movimiento estaba encima de él, a horcajadas. La bebida salpicó el respaldo del sofá y la pared de atrás, enseguida tuvo cogidas ambas muñecas con la mano derecha. Esperaba más pelea, Jim se revolvió pero, debía estar mareado entre la bebida y el anticongelante.

—Di, "Ahhh".

Consiguió taparle la nariz también con la mano derecha, medio minuto y se vio obligado a abrir la boca. No perdió el tiempo e inclinó la botella generosamente sobre el paladar. Jim solo podía tragar, sus piernas se agitaron bajo Sebastián pero no fueron capaces de darle ninguna patada ni liberarse. Si no fuese por lo preocupado que estaba y su concentración en que Jim tragase la mayor cantidad de alcohol posible hasta se hubiese excitado.

Tras varios minutos, al fin le dejó enderezarse.

Tosía descontrolado como una maquina sin acabar de arrancar, incluso tuvo un par de amagos de arcadas. De la nuca le goteaba líquido marrón, sobretodo apestaba a alcohol. El sofá no iba a recuperarse jamás, ahora había unas manchas oscuras por todos los cojines, pero Sebastián sonreía satisfecho.

—Estarás contento—Dijo Jim cuando recuperó el aliento. Tenía la cara roja y la marca de los dedos de Sebastián en las muñecas.

—Sí, lo estoy, a ver si así aprendes algo y dejas de despertarme por las noches.

— ¿Perdona? Si eres tú el que ha puesto el anticongelante en el frigorífico. ¿Qué clase de imbécil eres?

—La clase de imbécil que lo guarda pero no se lo bebe como tú. —Jim le lanzó una mirada fulminante mientras se levantaba del asiento, apenas supo reprimir otra arcada.

—Cómo puedes beber esto, tu hígado debería estar encogido sobre sí mismo.

—Cuestión de práctica—Le respondió sonriéndole. No le iba a decir que la ventaja de algo tan fuerte era poder intoxicarse antes y con menos.

Quería un cigarrillo, pero estaban en la mesilla junto a la cama y no le apetecía levantarse. Jim seguía parado en mitad del salón luciendo perdido, Sebastián se estiró para agarrar el mando de la televisión.

Llevaba media hora mirando a un adivino telefónico pero, empezaba a quedarse dormido sentado. Intentaba vigilar a Jim por el rabillo del ojo, cada vez le costaba más…

-¡Salgamos a algún sitio!-Gritó haciendo a Sebastián asustarse.

-Es tarde.

-Quiero ir a bailar.

-Todo está cerrado.

-¡Ponme música! O mejor, ya me la pongo yo—Trastabillando un poco fue hasta la estantería repleta de discos. Los sacaba y descartaba sin volver a ponerlos en su sitio, estaba empezando a hacer pila en el suelo; Sebastián puso mala cara.

-Jim, ¿estás bien?

-Si, ¿por?-Parecía que había encontrado uno que le gustaba, Sebastián solo podía ver su espalda cuando se sentó el reposabrazos. El disco empezó a sonar, bajos pesados que hacían vibrar las paredes y enmudecía la televisión. Le resultó desagradable, no transmitía buena sensación.

\- En el primer trabajo que hice, había que provocar un borrón en un circuito cerrado de cámaras.- Jim se tiró de espaldas sobre el sofá; bocarriba con ojos cerrados, los dedos entrelazados como un féretro y la cabeza a centímetros de la pierna de Sebastián.—Eran de los primeros prototipos que sacaron con seguridad individual, tuve que estudiarlas durante tres días porque eran un modelo polaco. ¿Sabes cuánto me pagaron por ello?

Jamás había oído a Jim hablar de su pasado, ningún tipo de pasado, Sebastián se puso más tenso.

-No sé.

-Veinte. Veinte miserables monedas doradas y sucias que tintineaban demasiado, ni siquiera me dieron en un billete. —Cuando abrió los ojos, Sebastián pudo verlos diluidos en alcohol. Mierda, esperaba no haberse pasado dándole de beber tanto. —Dime Seb, ¿qué hubieses hecho si te hubiesen pagado eso en tu primer trabajo?

-No sé.

-Dios, ¿alguna vez sabes algo? ¿O solo conoces esas dos palabras?—Como no Jim tenía que ser un borracho borde, qué suerte.

-La primera vez que me pagaron fue en el ejército.

-Me refería a cuando mataste a alguien por dinero.

-¿La primera mensualidad de cuando me aliste en el ejército?—Jim se incorporó tambaleante sobre los codos, girando la cabeza en un ángulo incómodo para mirarle incrédulo, como si hubiese dicho que la Tierra era plana.

-Me refiero a ilegalmente, se supone que en el ejército no te pagan por matar gente. Te pagan por el honor, la reina, la patria y todo eso.

-No; te pagan por obedecer, correr cuando te lo piden, disparar cuando te lo piden y depende del rango organizar a más o menos individuos. A grandes rasgos lo que hago ahora.

-¿No ves la diferencia entre matar a alguien siendo un soldado en un estado de guerra y hacerlo siendo un civil en un país en paz? ¿Entre acabar con un terrorista armado o cortarle el cuello a un hombre de negocios?

-No, ¿acaso no es una vida humana, una vida en todos lados igual?

Se hizo el silencio, hasta que Jim lo rompió cuando empezando a reírse a borbotones.

-Ay, Seb. ¡No cambies nunca! Tienes la brújula moral tan atrofiada que me encanta verlo.—Irguiéndose por completo, sacudió la risa de sus ojos.—La gente percibe de forma diferente ser un soldado y ser un asesino a sueldo. Lo primero pueden engañarse revistiéndolo de gloria, lo segundo es despreciable.

-La gente entiende muy poco.

Y Jim le regaló una sonrisa cómplice antes de responderle.

-La gente no entiende nada.

-Más me sorprende que brújula moral este afinada.

Jim se rió de nuevo por la nariz.

-Tenerla la tengo; diferencio muy bien el bien del mal, no como tú, lo que decido es ignorarla.-Jim se volvió a tumbar en el sofá, giró hasta ponerse bocabajo apoyando la barbilla en la pierna de Sebastián.

No estaba seguro de qué debía hacer, a parte de vigilar que Jim no se muriese; él solo quería irse a dormir. Empezaban a caersele los párpados de nuevo, de verdad, de verdad Jim podía haber elegido otro día para beberse líquidos tóxicos.

-¿En algún momento llegaste a creer que había algo más tras la muerte?

-¿Qué?

-Que si alguna vez tuviste fe en algo más allá.

-Supongo que de crio, luego ya no pensé mucho en ello. ¿Qué más da?

-¿Nunca te preocupó eso de pagar en la nueva vida los pecados de esta?

-No; yo qué sé, Jim.-Conversaciones trascendentales de madrugada no, Sebastián no era el hombre indicado para ellas- Ahora estoy más preocupado por que se te puedan derretir los órganos internos.

-¿Si? Porque a mi no me lo pareces, más me parece que te estés durmiendo.

-Que no, que no, que estoy muy preocupado.-Aunque las palabras le salieron balbucenates y expresando todo lo contrario a lo que decía.

-Buah, me estoy muriendo y tu te duermes, qué bonito.-Le miraba ofendidisimo a través de la cara roja por el alcohol.-Yo intentando tener una ultima conversación profunda y tu sin hacerme caso.

-Si tanto te preocupa morirte podemos ir al hospital que es lo que quería hacer desde un principio.

-No me preocupa morirme, me preocupa que tu creas que yo me muero y te duermas.-Sebastián solo podía resoplar y cambiar de postura incómodo.

-¿De verdad quieres conversación profunda? Bien.-Y soltó la frase de golpe sin respirar.-Mi madre ha llamado para anunciar que este año no me libro de la cena de navidad, hay que pensar algo para decirle que no.

A Jim se le iluminó la cara de pura maldad.

-Como que decirle que no, vamos a ir, vamos los dos.

-No

-Si, seguro que es divertidisimo conocer a tus padres. ¡Qué bien, ya tenemos plan!-Sebastián se revolvió horrorizado, de pronto la idea de que a Jim se le licuasen las entrañas no era tan mala perspectiva.

-No, no se me puede ocurrir nada peor. Una cena de navidad, mi familia y tu y yo, todos en el mismo sitio; que pesadilla.

-¿Por qué? Si soy jodidamente encantador.-Jim se levantó deprisa de su regazo y por la expresión que puso el salón debía darle vueltas. Vale, aún había esperanza de que a la mañana siguiente no recordase la mayoría de la conversación.

-Tu estupidez me ha dado ganas de vomitar.-Dijo Jim con la nariz arrugada, todavía de rodillas sobre el sofá junto a Sebastián.

-Vaya, gracias…

-No, lo digo en serio. Tengo que ir a vomitar al baño.

Alguien llamaba al teléfono, empezaba a haber tráfico en la calle, el sol no tardaría en salir; y Sebastián no había dormido nada y Jim estaba borracho.

Aunque tuvo que reconocerlo, cuando fue al baño andaba de forma aceptable. Luego solo se oyeron las arcadas y Sebastián fue a sujetarle la cabeza, una muy buena forma de empezar el día.

* * *

N.A: Por favor, no bebáis anticongelante (?)


End file.
